Two sides of the same coin
by cummberbitchin
Summary: After DH. A Harry Potter Dramoine fanfiction. They were the exact same yet worlds apart. Smart, top of their world, respected even feared. Yet they were worlds apart. Pureblood, muggleborn. Slytherin, Gryffindor. Two sides of the same coin.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note***

**This is my second fanfic! It's probably a horrid idea since I take forever to update them... I'm a huge Potterhead! And Dramoine are my OTP! So I though I would give it a go. I hope you like it! My spellings are horrible so please bear with me!  
Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

"Ginny! Can I come in already?" Ginny and Hermione laughed at Harry banging the door.

"Let him in already Gin" Hermione said as she adjusted her hair for the final time.

"What do you think baby? Should I let Daddy in?" Ginny asked as she picked up little Teddy in her arms. Teddy nodded as he fiddled with her chain.

"Gin let me in! I know you look beautiful!" Harry bellowed at the door. Hermione walked over to the door and let Harry into his own bedroom. "Wow" Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Ginny did a little twirl for him. "What do you think?" She asked. Harry walked over to her and kissed her. " Potter you are the most beautiful thing in the entire world" he whispered. "Daddy!" little Teddy complained trapped between his parents.

Hermione watched her two best friends and felt a pang of sadness. That could have been her and Ron. They could have had a little kid trapped between them calling them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'. It could have been them getting ready together at their house. The picture perfect family. Why wasn't it them?

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "You okay Moine?" Ginny asked stepping forward looking concerned.

She brightened up immediately. "Of course!" she said with a small smile. "Let's get going. We'll be late."

She smiled as Teddy debated which one of them he would side-apparate with. "Auntie 'moine!" He finally said raising his hands as she bent down to carry him. She closed her eyes and opened them to see the Great Hall in Hogswarts. It was unnecessary but she liked doing it (closing her eyes that is). Immediately she spotted Professor. McGonagall. Well now Headmistress.

"Professor!" She called out as she quickly made her way to the tall figure.

"Ms. Granger. I'm glad you could make it" Headmistress McGonagall commented as she turned around to face Hermoine.

"Having the gala here was an excellent idea! Must have been hard removing the protective spells for us to apparate in though." Hermoine said with a smile as little Teddy wiggled in her arms.

"Uncle Ron!" He yelled pointing to the other side of the Hall. Hermoine gulped nervously as she glanced to see him walking towards her.

"Um Professor, I should get Teddy back to Harry and Ginny. I'll see you later?" She said as she fled, frantically searching for Ginny and Harry.

WHAM!

"OUCH!" She massaged her head with one hand while balancing Teddy on her hip with the other. "I am so sorry!" she said to look up at the platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. "No problem Granger. Didn't know you and Weasel were serious enough to have a kid, but congrats." Draco Malfoy said looking at her.

"Wha...?" She began saying, utterly confused. At that moment she liked to believe that she couldn't say anything more because she had just hit her head. But in reality it was more to do with the fact that she thought Draco Malfoy looked absolutely stunning.

"'Moine! Teddy!" Ginny walked up to her and took Teddy off her hands. "Malfoy" She nodded at him and began tickling Teddy's chin as she walked away.

"Teddy... So Potter and Weaselette have adopted Lupin's kid huh?" Malfoy said with a curious look. Almost like he cared. Hermoine shook her head. What was with her today?

"Well I have to get going. It was nice seeing you Malfoy" She said hoping to escape before she said or did something she might later regret.

"Afraid your weasel boyfriend will get get jealous?" He teased as she started turning away.

"For your information, Ron isn't _that_ petty. Or my boyfriend..." She muttered the second part under her breath. That little smile (fake- Hermoine was sure) he had playing on his lips, grew.

"You finally came to your senses and dumped his sorry ass did you? Good for you." He said tipping the glass he had in his hand in her direction before taking a sip. Hermoine's face fell. Draco looked surprised.

"Wait he broke up with you?" he left out a low whistle. Hermoine felt her cheeks burning up.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was mutual." She said livid before she walked off not wanted to hear anything else he had to say. Why did he bloody get under her skin so much? Urgh! It's not like her break-up with Ron wasn't something unexpected. They were still good friends. She didn't care if the next day after their break-up he was sucking Lavender Brown's face. Frankly that was what scared her. The fact that she honestly didn't care. But Mr. Pureblood Malfoy made it seem like such a big frigging deal. Whatever. It didn't matter. They were here tonight to celebrate their annual victory over Voldermort and their surprising few losses. This was a highlight for her. Something she looked forward to. She was not going to let Malfoy ruin that for her!

"Hermoine!" She heard someone call her name. She smiled and laughed the rest of the night, completely forgetting about the pair of grey eyes that stared into hers.

***Author's Note*  
It's just the first chapter but to all you Ron/Hermoine shippers out there - I am NOT trying to potray Ron as an insensitive jerk! In this chapter, Hermoine is dealing with their break up so she might think certain... umm well - unsavoury things about him... And she's hurt. But I love Ronald! So... yeah... (I still can't believe I actually used the word 'unsavoury'! haha! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note***

**So this chapter will be in Ron's POV. I've never tried that before so I hope you guys like it! ^_^  
And it's going to be about Malfoy after the War so that there will be a little pretext... Sorry I take so long to update! Even though I know where the general story is headed I like the little details and I think I love toying around with them... :P **

**Also my spelling really sucks... So please try and bear with it!**

* * *

"Won-Won!" A shrill voice bellowed forcing Ron to look at it's source. He was irritated. It had been almost been a month since he realized he wasn't happy. It wasn't till two weeks till he finally plucked up enough courage to tell Hermoine that. He never meant to break up with her, but one thing led to another and the last thing he remembered was her leaving their apartment as she tried to hide her tears. Well then Lavender came over... He never invited her! She came for Hermoine. But when she saw Ron and the state he was in, she sat and listened as he went on and on ranting about his job, family, girlfriend (well ex) and life in general. It was a change. It was a good change. He must have been drunk. Really really drunk. To dump Hermoine and get together with Lavender in a matter of a couple days. But hey, she wasn't all that bad. And it was true that he and Hermoine were going nowhere, so he probably did them a favor.

"Won Won! Are you even listening to me?" The voice shrieked again.

"Yea Lavender..."

"I see Parvati there. I'll be back. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone okay Won?" She asked making a baby face and pushing her face into his as she puckered her lips.

Urgh.

Ron leaned in to give her a quick kiss just because the quicker he did the quicker she would leave. What was he thinking? As soon as Lavender was giggling away with Parvati and Padma, he leaned back and looked back at the Great Hall.

And there she was. She didn't often take the effort to dress up but when she did, she was stunning.

"Uncle Ron!" Little Teddy said as she was talking to McGonagall. Ron smiled and waved as Hermoine started running away. Why was she running from him?

He wanted to call out to her. He did. But maybe she needed her space. Maybe she was still angry with him about what happened. Or maybe he was just a coward. So he hung back and watched as she took a quick glance around and crashed into... Malfoy. Why Malfoy? That annoying, pureblood, son of a bitch. Ron surged forward to help Hermoine. She may not want to talk to him, but if the choice can between him and Malfoy he knew she would choose him.

"Ronald! What are you doing?" a dreamy voice came from behind.

"Luna! Look I would love to talk to you but Hermoine has been ambushed by Malfoy. I'll be right back"

"You're not going anywhere Mister. Hermoine can talk to whoever she wants now. You don't get a say anymore." She said gripping his wrist.

"But Luna! It's Malfoy!" Ron protested.

"Draco and Hermoine are in a room full of people. If she doesn't want to talk to him, she will walk away. It's no longer your job to be her knight in shining amour."

"Draco? Since when are you on first name basis with Malfoy?" Ron spat the name out.

"Did you ever listen to anything Hermoine ever said?" Ron racked his brain as he tried to think of anything Hermoine might have said about Malfoy. He came up with nothing. He slowly shook his head. Luna sighed.

"Well after the War, Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to a life imprisonment in Azkaban. Narcissa and Draco had to drink gallons of Veritaserum during interrogations. We found out how Voldermort forced Draco into doing what he wanted by holding his mother hostage and how he forced his mother to do the same by holding him hostage. After the effects wore off, Draco single handedly hunted all the previous Death Eaters and told the Ministry everything about the Death Eater's operations. Also he immediately restored the Malfoy Manor and said that he was personally going to restore Hogwarts, because he said and I quote - it was his fault. Until now, classes were held in his house. He was in Azkaban for a year and his mom for three. And still, after he came out he did more alone than than the entire Ministry had done in a year."

"Hang on a second! Doesn't Malfoy have his own company or something?"

"Yeah, he started that a year or two ago. It's his initiative to help increase muggle-wizard co-operation."

"Are we still talking about Malfoy?"

"Draco's not the same guy he was in school Ron. He's grown up."

"You still didn't answer the question. How are you on first name basis?"

"Neville does work at the Ministry Ron. Our paths cross pretty often"

"So you're friends with the guy who tormented and damned us all for almost seven years?"

"People change... It's time you do too" Luna patted his arm before she walked back to Neville.

Damn Luna Lovegood. Damn Draco Malfoy. Wait if Luna knew Malfoy because her fiance works at the Ministry then did Hermoine know him?

* * *

***Author's Note***

**I know it's not much and there's no Dramoine in the chapter at all! But it was important... Sorry I haven't included Harry again-I'll do that in the next chapter(hopefully). **

**And yes I ship Nuna! They're awesome! :D**

**All reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Beaver" A smooth voice called out from behind her. Hermoine turned around to look at Draco Malfoy. _Not again!_ She sighed, and excused herself from the conversation she was having with Oliver Wood.

"Yeah Ferret?" She asked trying to bring an end to this conversation as quickly as possible.

He smirked. "Alright I had that one coming"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"It's more about what you want"

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanna dance?" He said cocking his head to the side. Probably to indicate the music playing. There was something different about him. Hermoine just wasn't able to figure out what it was. Then it finally hit her. He wasn't smirking. There was no 'I'm-better-than-all-you-so-called-wizards' sneer on his face that she had to deal with for almost seven years. There was none of the broken man expressions either. He was just looking at her. His eyes were _really_ grey. She had never really looked closely at his eyes but...

"Earth to Granger! Hello?" He said waving his hand in front of her. That snapped her back into reality...

"Yeah. I mean no! Why would I want to dance with you Malfoy?" She said remembering the question he asked before she boared her own train of thought.

"I know you're a good Gryffindor girl Hermoine, but there is a little Slytherin in everyone. Wouldn't you just love to see that little Weasel squirm as you danced with who he considers his worst enemy? I mean just think of the satisfaction it would give you. In some small, innocent way you would be sending him a 'screw-you' message."

"That's not innocent at all. It's twisted."

"He's with squealing Brown. And it's just a dance"

"He wouldn't squirm..."

"There's only one way to test that theory" Ha said extending his hand. Was she actually considering this? He was right. There _was_ only one way to see if Ron would squirm. It might be fun. No! She couldn't do that to Ron! But it was just a dance... Slowly, knowing she would regret her desicion Hermoine slipped her hand into Draco's.

He gave her a smile which she supposed could have been reassuring as he led her to the dance floor at the middle of which Luna was trying to teach Neville how to do what seemed a very unconventional way to dance. Neville gave them a small smile as he tried his best not to step of Luna's feet.

Draco turned aroung to face Hermoine. She gulped visibly.

"I don't bite Granger" he said seeing her face.

"Whatever"

"Though if you want me to, all you have to do is ask" That never disappearing smirk was back on his face.

"Urgh. You are never going to change." She sighed as she put her hand on his shoulder. He put his on her waist and took her other hand in his. She cringed. For any outsider he would seem like the perfect gentleman. Hermoine knew better.

"No!" Hermoine moaned as a slow song started playing. Draco's smirk just grew more pronounced.

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear "You should see Weasel's face. I would give a million galleons just to have that framed."

Hermoine smacked him on his arm.

"Ow! Woman that hurt!" Of course it was just loud enough for her to hear.

"Does he look angry?"

"Angry enough to break my bones"

"For that I would pay a million galleons"

"Really Granger? When I'm risking everything just so you can play a little game?" He asked immediately making her feel guilty.

"Sorry..." She muttered so softly that he barely heard it.

"Hermoine Granger apologising to me. Well that's not something I expected" He grinned

"Bite me Malfoy"

"I told you all you had to do was ask" He replied clearing enjoying this conversation.

"Urgh! What did I get myself into?" Hemoine cursed and sighed as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. And even though she could, didn't move away from him.

***Author's note***

**I know this chapter is full of dialogue but I loved it so much! I could imagine how Hermoine would blush and act all weird while Draco came off all confident and tried to say all the right things. I just though of how the two would look in each other's arms and the feels struck! GAAHHH Why am I a romantic? Life would be so much easier if I wasn't... **


End file.
